Redenção
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Depois daquela noite nada mais foi igual... Continuação de "Dor" SasuHina


**Atenção: **Essa fic é continuação da fic "Dor". Se você não conhece a fic anterior, aconselho que leia ela antes de ler essa daqui. É só ir no meu profile e procurar ela por ali (:

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é meu, somente meu e de mais ninguém :3

* * *

**-**

**Redenção**

**-**

Admito, nunca reparei em você como deveria, estava ocupado demais pensando na minha vingança. Sempre achei você fraca, desinteressante. Mas, naquela noite, quando você me encontrou naquela floresta eu aprendi o que força _realmente _quer dizer. Você me ensinou que ser forte não é ser o melhor ou o mais poderoso, e sim não ter medo de demonstrar os verdadeiros sentimentos. Acho que nunca parei pra pensar realmente nisso, o quanto os sentimentos são importantes, por isso os escondi cada vez mais dentro de mim conforme ia crescendo, e cheguei ao extremo de achar que poderia viver sem amor, sem ninguém. Agora que te conheço eu tenho a certeza de que preciso de amor e preciso das pessoas, mas acima de tudo, preciso de _você._

Não foi fácil engolir todo o meu orgulho e admitir que você me mudou desde o momento que saiu detrás daquelas árvores, o seu olhar gentil, sem nenhum tipo de acusação me surpreendeu. Esperava qualquer reação de qualquer pessoa, menos a sua. Não sei explicar, mas naquela hora, quando você me abraçou e disse que tudo ia ficar bem eu senti como se um peso fosse retirado das minhas costas, não exista mais motivo pra chorar, pra me sentir triste. Tudo o que existia naquele momento era você. Você e o seu abraço quente, suas palavras gentis e acolhedoras, e o seu beijo, que me fez esquecer de todos os motivos, todos os porquês pra ser infeliz.

Foi você, com o seu jeito único, que me fez entender que eu esperava encontrar a minha felicidade na desgraça do meu irmão, me fez ver que o que eu realmente queria era achar um motivo pra sorrir, mesmo que fosse a frente a um corpo banhado em sangue, sangue do meu sangue. Eu já não buscava a vingança, eu buscava a felicidade mesmo sem perceber. Depois daquele dia em que vi minha família caída eu queria sentir a plenitude de um sorriso, um abraço. Queria alguém que me apoiasse independentemente de qualquer coisa, queria alguém que me amasse. Mas depois daquele dia eu só achei a solidão, e acreditei que o matando eu encontraria aquilo que buscava inconscientemente.

Eu já não sabia mais quem eu era, mas quando você me abraçou eu me encontrei, eu me encontrei em você. Acho que eu sempre soube, de uma maneira ou de outra que nós dois éramos mais parecidos do que aparentamos. Você, a garota calada e tímida que era amiga de todos, a _kunoichi__ sem inimigos_ como te chamavam, mas que no fundo tinha um único e poderoso e inimigo: você mesma. Com medo de ser você, com medo da rejeição, com medo de fracassar. Eu, o garoto frio e quieto, inimigo de muitos, amigo de ninguém, _o vingador _como eu mesmo gostava de dizer. Não eram as outras pessoas que me impediam de fugir daqui, e sim eu mesmo, com o meu medo de fracassar também.

O fracasso em ambos os clãs eram inadmissíveis, algo que era considerado um pecado por nossas famílias, consideradas as mais fortes da vila. E nós dois éramos considerados os maiores fracassados, por não sermos o que chamavam de "fortes". Eu consegui, trabalhei minhas habilidades, treinei duro e acreditei em mim mesmo (até demais por sinal), depois de tudo isso consegui ser chamado de "herdeiro das habilidades Uchiha" e sentir orgulho por isso. Só não percebi que além das habilidades eu herdei o ar superior, a vontade de ser o melhor dos melhores. Isso só se acentuou depois daquele dia, quando a minha vida perdeu o sentido.

Você, pelo contrário, não acreditava em si mesma, no poder que poderia ter. Esqueceu-se de do amor próprio em prol do seu amor pela sua família, esqueceu-se de você mesma para tentar ser aquilo que os outros queriam. Nunca se perguntou se o que queria era crescer para ter orgulho do que se tornaria, você simplesmente cresceu para tentar se tornar o orgulho do seu rígido pai. Quando ele não se mostrou orgulhoso, quando você achou que havia o decepcionado, a sua vida perdeu o sentido. Porque para você naquele momento o único motivo para existir era corresponder às expectativas da sua família, quando isso não aconteceu, você caiu em uma profunda solidão.

Nós dois tínhamos motivos de sobra para não sermos felizes. É como uma praga, quando você dá por si já está mergulhado em um mar frio chamado _solidão. _Mas naquela noite tudo mudou, você poderia ter assistido a minha desgraça e ido embora, mas você escolheu me ajudar, e com esse simples ato você mudou não só o seu, como o meu destino também. Duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e tão iguais, dois destinos entrelaçados, duas vidas que mudaram com um simples ato. Naquela noite você me ofereceu muito mais que amor, você me ofereceu _redenção._

* * *

_Bem, eu prometi e está aqui, a continuação de "Dor", dessa vez no POV do Sasuke. __Acho que se o Sasuke teria esse tipo de pensamento numa situação como aquela, mas mesmo assim __gomen__ se ele ficou meio OOC, eu tentei __**mesmo **__escrever um Sasuke fiel ao original, mas é super difícil imaginar como ele se sentiria amando. Enfim, acho que essa __fic__ não ficou de todo mal (: _

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram a "Dor" e deixaram __reviews__ pedindo uma continuação, fiz ela especialmente para vocês. Espero que gostem (;  
_

_Beijos, e até a próxima __fic :D  
_

Miimi-chan.


End file.
